Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: A series of one shots based on HP 7 Minutes in Heaven. All paired with OC: RW, HP, NL, DT, SF, FW, GW, OW, DM, BZ, CD. Rated M for some Mature scenes, only in OW's, CD's and DM's though. Suggestions are mild. Set in various years.  Redone!
1. The Gryffindors

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

**This is a story that is by a random character I literally just thought up of and I rearrange things to make her fit with the boys in Hogwarts. For example, if you want Draco, then you will be a Slytherin, but if you want Ron, then you will be a Gryffindor. Characters listed are: Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Oliver, Draco, Blaise and Cedric. I may make a second one with the Professors and Marauders or something…it depends. (Set during various years.) Thank you.** -Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, Katie, Angelina and Carlie (the OC) will be the girls. **[P.S. There will be Deathly Hallow Spoilers and some smut! BE WARNED.]**

* * *

Story:

(FOR ALL GRYFFINDOR BOYS, SANS OLIVER WOOD)

I sighed, making my way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. A long day it has been, indeed. Since Snape was in one of his usual foul moods, I had received a double detention for dropping my ink on Vincent Crabbe's parchment, and was just getting back from scrubbing the trophy room with my toothbrush. Good thing I packed more than one toothbrush this year.

I mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and made my way to one of the couches, hardly noticing that thirteen people were in a circle with a bottle laying in the middle. Without a word to the group or even a nod of recognition, I plopped down on the couch in front of the fire and closed my eyes. I noticed that the room was deadly quiet, sans a bit of awkward shuffling and my deep breathing.

"Hey Carlie…" The silence of the room since I arrived was broken and I opened my eyes to see that Fred and George were standing over me, grinning.

"…What?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"What does it look like, Fred?" I said, eyeing the twins.

"Oh, well, since you're not busy then, how 'bout you join us for a nice, fun game?" George asked, sneaking a smirk to his twin.

I sighed and sat up, stretching my arms lazily over my head before frowning. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"Oh nothing, just that we're short one person in a harmless game that's really fun to play, that's all," Fred said, smiling rather sadistically.

"Oh you two. Fine. I'll play. What is it called?" I asked, glancing at the bottle the people were surrounding. "Is it spin the bottle?"

"Spin the bottle? Well, that doesn't sound like much fun. Don't worry, this is a muggle game that we're playing. I guess you know it, actually. It's called," George said, taking a seat next to Hermione and motioning me to sit next to Dean.

"7 minutes in heaven. Once it lands on you, you'll go into the bathroom for seven minutes," Fred cut in, sitting next to his sister. "Except we've magicked the bottle to only land on someone of the opposite gender, unless, well, you know, you fancy the other way," He grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

I snorted. "7 minutes in heaven? Really, guys?"

"Oh come now, Carlie. We're all adults here," Fred said.

"Well, some of us are," George piped in, looking at Ron with a smirk.

"Hey! Only you two are legal. And, and I'm a prefect! Don't make me give you a detention for…for…"

"For what, Ronald? You can't give them a detention for making fun of you," Hermione interjected coolly.

"What about you? You didn't even put a stop to this!"

"Why would I? It's just a bit of harmless fun. As long as nothing illegal is going to happen," she shot a weary glance at the twins, "then, we're not breaking the rules."

"Oh you two! Stop your bickering and let's begin now that we have an even number of people," Dean said, motioning to the group.

"'Bit excited, mate?" Seamus cut in, laughing.

"Okay, okay, ladies. Since we have a guest of honor, shall she go first?" George piped in, smiling at me. "Oh, by the way, if you don't kiss the person the bottle landed on, we will know, and you have to shoot a cup of Fire Whiskey down, yes, Harry, a cup, not a shot. So pucker up, lovelies!"

"_GEORGE! YOU DIDN'T!" _Hermione shouted.

"If everyone keeps to the person the bottle landed on, then we won't be breaking the rules, so calm down, Hermione," Fred grinned, finally handing me the bottle.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed, spinning the bottle. After a couple of minutes it slowed down, coming to a complete stop. I followed the bottle's neck to the pair of knees it stopped at. Looking up, I saw who I had to spend the next seven minutes with…


	2. The Younger Ginger

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Younger Ginger

Ron Weasley. The bottle landed on Ron Weasley. The twins burst into grins and Harry smiled uncertainly. I forced a frown, secretly excited about the thought of kissing anyone. I didn't really get along well with Ron, mainly because the only other person he hung out with other than Harry and Hermione was Seamus, and that was only in fourth year. I mean, I wouldn't say that we weren't friends, but we're just not close, I guess. With another forced sigh, I stood up and waited for Ron to do so as well, then ventured to the bathroom with the red head, ignoring the cat calls.

"So…" Ron said, blushing when he shut the girl's bathroom door.

"So…" I smiled, leaning against the sink, facing him.

"Well, I guess we should kiss then."

"What?"

"I-I just mean that Hermione would write us up if we drank the Fire Whiskey. So…so we should probably just kiss," Ron stammered, blushing fiercely.

I was blushing as well, and after a moment's hesitation, I nodded slowly. "You're right. We would be breaking the rules otherwise."

Ron smiled and walked up to me, taking slow steps, his eyes locked on mine. I looked into his eyes when he reached me and leaned up, catching Ron's lips midway. I closed my eyes immediately and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing our chests together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and molded my lips to his, internally sighing. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Ron to slide his tongue against mine.

Ron was a damn good kisser. I don't know how, because I've never seen him with a girlfriend, and I dorm with his best friend and the two chicks who would know everything that happened in that region before their ABC's. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip and pulled it back, engaging my mouth in a sultry, closed kiss. We continued kissing for what seemed like hours, and I finally pulled away, nearly gasping for air. Ron grinned and kissed my lips one last time, before pulling away and grabbing my hand. He pulled me with him, standing in front of the door.

We waited for a minute, me being thoroughly confounded, before an uncertain knock came from the door. "Uh, guys…yeah, it's time," Harry said, shuffling away when Ron opened the door, leading me out of the bathroom and towards the Common Room. Before we were seen, Ron let go of my hand and smiled apologetically. I nodded and walked out in front of him, blushing and frowning slightly.

"Ah, love birds. They're back!" Fred grinned, nudging Ginny to look.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, looking from my sullen face to Ron's fake smile.

"Oh, nothing…" Ron left off, sitting back next to Hermione.

"Well, ya better 'ave done somethin'!" Seamus said. "As much as I like Fire Whiskey, it's better if ya 'ave done somethin'!"

"Oh they kissed," George said, thoughtfully. "Yeah, they kissed. Good for you, ickle Ronnie!"

Fred and George grinned and tapped their wands to the bottle before handing it to Ginny. "You're turn, sis."

"What did you do to it?" Ginny asked, looking from the twins to the bottle.

"Oh, just a charm so that the bottle won't land on Ron or Carlie. It's not fair if they get to go twice," Fred said offhandedly.

"So, if you're ready, sis, we don't have all night," George smirked.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Later On:

The game had ended and Ron was able to keep his eyes away from me at all times. I'm not sure if it was nerves or if he regretted it, but I decided that I was going to ask him before he left for bed. As everyone was getting up from the circle and Angelina led a blushing Neville from the bathroom, (smirking, mind you), I looked to the other pairs that had gone. Ginny and Seamus came out frowning, but they did kiss, Fred said, it just was on accident. Something about tripping, I think they said.

Pavarti and Dean came out announcing that they were going to date; Lavender and George came out, Lavender with her nose up in the air and George grinning before he downed a cup of Fire Whiskey and passing it to her. Hermione and Fred came out with a slight blush on their faces, but remained single, for better or worse reasons, they muttered. Katie and Harry came out indifferent, they did kiss, but only a peck, George had said irritably.

I waited for the rest to go up stairs, where Ron was trailing behind, before I made my move,"Ron!"

Ron turned around and shooed Dean, Seamus and Harry away. He walked up to me and waited before the close of a door meant that they were gone. "I'm sorry," He whispered, looking at his feet and blushing.

"Why though?" I asked, determined to know an answer.

"I…I can't really tell you. It's not my job to do so. I mean…I enjoyed kissing you, don't get me wrong, but I don't think we should be together. For other people's sake," He muttered the last line.

"Oh, right," I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry., He whispered again, kissing the top of my forehead, letting his lips linger there a second longer before pulling away and turning around, leaving me alone in the Common Room.

* * *

Sometime in the Future:

To my shock, Harry ended up having a crush on me and asked me out not a week after the game. I said yes, realizing that Ron couldn't be with me until Harry was alright with it. We dated for a while, a few months, I guess, and it was until Umbridge gave the whole D.A. detention that he broke up with me. I was shocked again, because I thought we were doing well, and I was even starting to really like him.

"I know you want to be with Ron and not me," He had said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know, but it's fine…" He said, his eyes gazing to where Ginny sat a minute longer than he should have.

"So this is it. We'll still be friends then?"

"Yeah, of course," He smiled. I smiled as well and sat back down with Lavender and Pavarti when he had walked away.

After I realized that Harry was over me and that he could possibly with Ginny so I kept my eyes on Ron until Harry and Hermione left to go talk to Fred and George about something. Ron was working on an essay for Snape. I excused myself from my girls' presence and went over to my Ron. He looked up in shock when he saw me standing in front of him.

"Hi," I whispered, a small smile aligning my lips.

"Hi," he muttered back, clearly confused as to why I was here.

"Um, Harry broke up with me."

Ron's eyebrow shot up. "You don't seem so sad."

I shrugged. "I am, but I like you more. Do you still like me?" I bit my lip, waiting for his answer. My heart was racing.

Ron smiled uncertainly. "Yeah, I do…"

I grinned. "Um, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime then?"

Ron nodded, blushing. I was sure I was blushing too. "Yeah, 'course, Carls."

"Brilliant. I'll…uh, see you in DADA then?" I bit my lip.

"Sure," he replied, licking his lips.

"Right," I hesitated before raising my hand in a goodbye gesture and turned around, about to walk back to Lavender and Pavarti's spot.

"Wait, Carlie!" Ron near-shouted, jumping out of his seat, his papers and book falling to the floor. Most people in the Common Room stared at us, but I was only looking at him.

"Ron?" I asked, blushing and confused.

He didn't respond, just walked up to me in long strides and took my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. Cheers burst out across the room. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his waist, angling my head up so he could have better access. When we pulled apart, I heard Fred and George shouting something along the lines of "GO RONNIE-KINS." I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Harry clapping along with Ginny. Good. I looked back up at Ron and took my arms off of him. "So. I'll see you at DADA, then," he said, sheepishly. I grinned.

"You bet your arse you will."

* * *

_(If you didn't like your result, then be my guest to skip ahead. Even though I tried to make all of these "real-life" stories, it just isn't fun so here are your fantasy results, remade. Thank you.)_


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter. The bottle landed on Harry Potter. I smiled automatically. Harry grinned and we stood up simultaneously, him leading me to the bathroom.

"What? That can't be fair!" I heard Dean say.

"Yeah, they're dating!" Seamus agreed.

"Hey, don't look at us. The bottle chooses."

"Well, how?" Katie asked.

"It takes in the hand of the person spinning and goes through your memories and thoughts," George said.

"Then," said Fred, "it deletes any possibility of incest and usually will pair you with someone you wouldn't see yourself with."

"But," conjured George, "it seems that it didn't want to interfere with Harry and Carlie's relationship."

"And don't get any ideas," Fred snorted. "You can't will the bottle to go to who you want or don't want. It's smarter than that."

"Yeah, I mean, we made it," George grinned.

And that's all I heard because Harry shut the bathroom door behind us. "I was worried for a minute," He admitted, grabbing my hands.

"Me too. I was hoping I'd get you. Otherwise, it would have been too weird."

"At least we could've gotten drunk instead of kissing another person," He grinned, kissing my lips lightly.

"You know," I said, pulling away just a bit, "Fred and George are brilliant."

"They are."

"I can't wait to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," I laughed, snuggling up to him.

"Oh, are they that brilliant? Are you going to leave me for them?" Harry teased.

"Oh what a *brilliant* idea. I can get double the pleasure, two birds with one stone, they call it, I believe?" I grinned into his neck.

Harry pulled away and frowned playfully. "Am I not that good for you?"

"Oh 'course you are! You are amazing!" I smiled. "And you know it."

"Prove it to me," He grinned wickedly, his green eyes mischievous.

I grinned and pulled his mouth to mine, loving how he automatically opened for me. My hand moved to weave itself in his unruly black hair and his hands moved to my upper back, pulling me close to him. Our mouths moved together in sync, used to one other. I sighed and he used that opportunity to bump tongues. I licked his lower lip and gently nipped at it. He molded his mouth to mine again, our lips meeting in a searing clash of sudden ferocity. He slipped his hands up my button up shirt, my jumper already unbuttoned.

His fingers tenderly glided up my stomach and across the fabric of my bra, before divulging into it, cupping my breast softly. I moaned, our passionate kiss turning desperate. I pulled at his tie, loosening it in an attempt to get it off. His lips left my mouth and trailed down my neck, sucking on that oh-so-tender spot. I let out a breathy moan and sighed when I threw his tie off, unbuttoning his jumper as my hands slid down his torso.

In the midst of our kiss, we didn't hear the knocking on the door and the timid Neville asking us to come out. Harry pushed my shirt over my breasts and moved his mouth down.

"All right, all right. Calm down you two."

I jumped out of Harry's arms and pulled my shirt down hastily. It was Angelina and George, who looked like they were ready to start their time. Harry grabbed his tie and smiled at the two, while I straightened my shirt and hid my embarrassed face behind my bangs.

"It's been ten minutes, Neville has been beating at the door forever. Out you go, and get a room if you need to," George smirked. "It's our turn, anyway."

We scurried out of the room like scared rats and started laughing when we were out of hearing range of the bathroom. When we arrived to the group, we stopped and smiled nervously at the ten pairs of eyes. "What the bloody hell were you two doing in there!" Ron asked, red faced.

I turned pink. "Um…you heard?"

"Blimey! Did we hear!" Dean laughed, causing the rest of the group to smile.

"Oh Merlin," Harry and I said, blushing.

* * *

Later On:

When the rest of the group had their turns, the pairs resulting in Angelina and George, dating; Neville and Ginny, blushing but still single (for now); Seamus and Katie, Seamus was smirking and Katie had a slight blush on her face and was completely out of breath; Dean and Hermione, which couldn't have been more awkward; Lavender and Ron (well, we know now how they got together in the future); and Pavarti and Fred, both of which were wearing unhappy expressions and had to take a cup of Fire Whiskey -even though they did kiss.-

Harry stayed behind with Carlie when everyone went upstairs, for it was well past two in the morning. "You're beautiful," He whispered.

Carlie smiled shyly and muttered a thanks. "Why aren't you going up to bed?"

"Why aren't you?" He smiled, grabbing my body and pulling me to him.

"Do you want to…try…again?" I whispered so lowly, I was surprised that he heard me.

"Do you?"

"Kinda…but I'm scared…" I trailed off, burying my burning face into his neck.

"We can wait."

"No…no, you've been waiting for this. Let's try. I love you and you love me."

"I love you Carls," Harry whispered, pulling my mouth to his.

"I love you…"

* * *

_(If you didn't like your choice, then proceed to the next story. I, of course, own nothing. Thank you! Oh, and Reader, PLEASE RxR!)_


	4. The West Ham Fan

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The West Ham Fan

Dean Thomas. The bottle landed on Dean Thomas. Seamus smirked, Pavarti and Lavender glared, Neville looked quite nervous and Harry and Ron nearly fell over in laughter. Hermione was sympathetic to our other two roommates, but happy for me at the same time. While the elder Gryffindors and Ginny thought nothing big about my bathroom-buddy, it was quite clear to the others what was going to happen.

Yes, I have a crush on the tall black boy, and yes, he does have a crush on me, of which we both knew but wouldn't do anything about, being too shy. Hermione and Dean's roommates shooed us away and to the bathroom, where we stood awkwardly for a minute after the door was shut.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," He returned, just as shyly.

"So how…did you get wrapped up in this game?" I asked, trying to pass the time without any thoughts on how incredibly awkward this was.

"Huh? Oh, um, Seamus and I just got back from dinner and uh, Harry and Ron dragged us off with them because they didn't want to be alone. And, um, we grabbed Neville, not knowing what else to do. After the twins saw us, they wouldn't let us go."

"Oh…" I fidgeted, swaying slightly.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not that much of a drinker so…"

"Neither am I."

"Then do you…?"

"What are you implying?" Dean eagerly asked, blushing.

"Uhm, yeah. We could…uh…" I stopped, feeling like I was going to pass out from embarrassment.

"Kiss?" Dean suggested, becoming very interested in the wall.

"Oh, um, yeah, that we could do."

"I, uh…right," he took a step towards me, and I did the same, very aware that he was blushing just as much as I was. It seemed eerily silent when we met in the middle, I felt like he could hear my heart pounding in my chest, which sounded like a big barricade of drums to me. When we were close enough that we could feel each other's unsteady breathing, I reached my head up and he bent his down, brushing my lips with his breath before he took my lips in a flaming hot kiss.

Our kiss was more awkward than passionate, I later thought, because his hands were holding my face and mine, which really had no where to go, kind of held onto his shoulders. My neck was aching to have relief of a normal angle, my back was becoming painful from leaning up to him, and my toes, which were basically the only support I had, burned with need to have the weight lifted off of them.

Although I had no idea how Dean was feeling through it, I was pretty sure it couldn't be a walk-in-the-ministry for him either. He had a good six inches on me, and had to bend his head quite a bit to meet my painful height, so I was sure that his neck was going to hurt as well.

We pulled away from our kiss, breathless and aching. "I, uh, yeah. Do you want me to sit on…the sink or something?" I asked, trying to hint at my pain.

Dean looked from my chocolate colored eyes to the sink and nearly sighed in relief. "Yeah, yeah, please."

I grabbed his hand shyly and sat on the sink, using it as a good seat. When Dean met my gaze, he was only a couple of inches above me. He smiled and kiss me again. Oh, sweet relief. Reader, I assure you, you have not tasted heaven until you have kissed Dean Thomas. Well, you have not tasted heaven until you have kissed Dean Thomas from an angle that doesn't murder your whole body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands underneath my thighs steadying me so I don't topple off the sink. I pulled him close to me, savoring the way his full lips seemed to just cover my thin ones whole. I didn't feel the need to deepen the kiss any, as it was only our first, well, second to be more accurate, and Dean didn't feel the need to deepen it either, as he just kept a steady pace, his lips moving with mine.

Our kissing didn't seem to last long, because by the time we really got into it, a knock was at the door. "Hey, guys, it's time for another couple to go," Ginny said.

We pulled away at once, blushing but smiling all the same. Dean backed up and helped me off of the sink, then led me away with his hand nervously on the small of my back. I smiled encouragingly up at him and opened the door for us, leading the way. When we got back to the group, everyone's eyes immediately snapped up to us, most of them in a knowing expression, the rest either grinning or frowning.

"Ah, our love doves are back!" George grinned. He tapped the bottle with his wand and motioned for us to sit down. "Now, we can continue!"

* * *

Later On:

I didn't speak to Dean or any of the others about what happened until the next day at breakfast, where everyone from last night's game seemed to sit together; some in unusual pairs influenced by the game, others farther away from their pair. Seamus and Hermione were sitting across from each other, just as friends but with vivid thoughts in each of their minds; Lavender and Neville avoided each other at all costs, silently begging to be saved from the nightmares; and Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, blushing and leaning towards each other, but not quite making a move.

Fred and Katie and Angelina and George have decided to go on a double date to the next Hogsmeade weekend; and Ron and Pavarti were still a bit buzzed from their dosage of Fire Whiskey, being light drinkers. I was seated between Dean and Seamus and Seamus immediately had to turn away from me to hide his snickering. Hermione smiled and nodded approvingly at me, and Dean, blushing, put his arm around my shoulders.

"How was your night?" he whispered in my ear.

"Better, better than they have been," I said, looking at him.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you last night," He said a little bit louder, causing some of the group from last night to look at us curiously. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

'My heart nearly shot out of my chest. Or perhaps skipped a beat and therefore causing cardiac arrest. Your choice, really.'* I jumped on him and crashed my lips to his, throwing every emotion I could muster into it. By now the whole school had to be staring at us, I thought mildly, but I don't really care.

Indeed, the whole school was staring at us, including the professors. Dumbledore had that special twinkle in his eyes and politely stopped McGonagall from rushing over here to bust us up. She looked alarmed at his action, but nonetheless sat back down, keeping a weary eye on him and one on us. I pulled away from Dean reluctantly and was met with thunderous applause. Dean was shocked, his mouth was open in awe and his eyes wide. "Is that a yes?"

"In every language!" I squealed, pulling him in a tight hug and sighing happily.

* * *

_(** I took this quotation from a story on Quizilla called "Perfect Enemy" by xxMakeItRainxx, so I don't own it. Other disclaimers…I own nothing. That's basically it. If you didn't like your story, please feel free to skip ahead. I do hope you enjoyed it, though.)_


	5. The Stout Irish Man

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Stout Irish Man

Seamus Finnigan. The bottle landed on Seamus Finnigan. The room grew silent and the group fidgeted awkwardly. I felt like my heart was once again broken. I had just started to get over our breakup, which is pretty sad because it happened right after Cedric was killed and I chose to believe Harry instead of Seamus. It was now well into the second term, and although Seamus and Harry had made up, I had yet to talk to Seamus.

Tears gathered up in my eyes as I wordlessly stood up and made my way towards the bathroom. I heard shuffling behind me and guessed that Seamus had gotten up as well, because the group burst into silent murmurs.

"Is there anything we can do? There is absolutely no way we have to make her go through this!" I heard Lavender say.

"Neither of them should have to!" Dean said.

"Can we let her have another spin?" Harry suggested.

"No. The bottle won't let her because of her handprint. And no, Seamus can't have a spin either. The bottle must have wanted them to go together, we have no power over it!" George sounded sorry.

"Maybe we can lift up the drinking rule?" Pavarti offered.

"We can't. It's magicked as well," Fred said.

"Well, what if-"

I stopped listening and made my way to the sink, facing the mirror, but looking down. Moments later, I heard the door shut. I looked up into the mirror and saw Seamus staring back at me, with a grieving look plastered on his face.

"I…" he faltered, looking down. "I dunno what to say, ya."

I glared at his reflection and swung around. "You don't know what to say!" I shouted, internally loving how he winced. "You left me for such a stupid reason and then you proceeded to completely ignore me for nearly a year! Do you know how that made me feel, Seamus? You are such a heartless prat! We've been best friends for 5 years and you just dropped me like I was a damn Quidditch team!"

He kept his head down and nodded sullenly. "I know…"

"You know? _You know? _Do you really know what you've put me through? I already had the threat of the Ministry sacking my dad and then all of this!" I yelled, tears falling freely now. Seamus looked up at me, blinking back tears of his own. "Wha…What are you crying for?" I asked, hic-cupping a bit.

"It hurt me as much as it did you, yah. I only had Dean when I got in the fight with 'Arry…and he 'adn't been much help, y'know. I…missed ya so much, Carls. It killed me to see ya cryin'. But I couldn't just try n' come back to ya after what I did."

I fell to the ground, sobbing. My shoulders were shaking and over my cries, I didn't hear Seamus running up to me; he enclosed me in his arms. "I hurt, Shay," I cried, "So much."

He rubbed my back soothingly and let me bury my head in his shoulder. "I understand yer feelings, yah. I felt 'em too. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he continued hugging me, allowing me to cry into his body. I willed the tears to stop and sat there for a few minutes, catching my breath as I waited. "I still l-"

"Don't," I whispered, shaking.

Seamus was taken aback. "What?" he whispered, his blue eyes filled with pain.

"I can't handle it. Don't tell me you love me. I won't be able to bear it. Because I still love you…" I said, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you forgive me, yah?"

I hesitated but then nodded slowly. "Yes. Regretfully, I do."

He let out a small chuckle with me and then sighed. "Will you take me back?"

I waited a minute before answering. "…Yes. But slowly. I don't want to jump into…anything too rashly."

Seamus nodded in understanding. "Thank you so much, Carls. Can I…kiss you, slowly, of course," he added the last part hastily.

"I'd rather not have any Fire Whiskey, so please." I smiled, leaning up to meet his lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Seamus took his time with me, easing me into the kiss and tenderly stroking my waist with his thumb.

"Hey guys. Come on out," Dean said cautiously behind the bathroom door. I pulled away from Seamus and smiled, blinking back fresh tears. Seamus pulled me up when he stood and pulled me into a small hug. He whispered a 'Thank You' and led me out of the bathroom.

We walked to the Common Room slowly, enjoying each other's company. When we walked into the view of the group, we received several gasps and wide-eyes. "The bottle does good," Fred muttered to the others.

* * *

Later On:

The game ended with couples you would actually see walking around Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron fought to keep their blushes down every time they spoke; Ginny allowed Harry to give her a small kiss good night, but they were "unofficial" as Fred had said; and Angelina and Fred and George and Katie were the double-dream couples of Hogwarts. Pavarti and Neville were paired up and Lavender and Dean were also, but they decided to remain far from being couples, and just insisted on being barely friends.

Seamus and I were back together as dating, but not the boyfriend-girlfriend status yet. He took it extremely slow, which I figured would get annoying real soon, but was cute for now. Our friends were extremely happy for us, and so were the professors, sans Snape and Umbridge, because I was putting more of an effort into my oncoming O.W.L.s. Our parents were also happy for us, although my father was still a little cold to my Irish man. Poor Shay…

* * *

Sometime in the Near Future:

"You better not fuck this up, Finnigan. If you go through all of this and break my baby's heart again, I will personally use the _Cruciatus_ curse on you until you can't remember your own name. Got it?"

Seamus jerked his head in a nod. "Of-of course, sir!"

My father smiled and shook Seamus' hand hard. "Good, son. Now get out there. I have to take care of my girl."

Seamus nodded with a cautious smile and literally ran out of the house and to the back yard. I giggled quietly as I sprinted back to my room, trying not to let my father know that I overheard his threat. Just when I got situated in front of the mirror in my room, a knock came on my door. "Come in, daddy," I said, grinning.

He opened the door and popped his head in. "You look stunning, love," he said, opening the door wide enough for me to see the deserted hallway.

I blushed. "Thank you, daddy," I replied softly. "Is it time?"

He nodded and held his arm out, gesturing for me to come to him. I picked up my dress and walked to him, linking my arm through his as we walked to the backdoor. I took a deep breath, steadying my shaking hands and looked up at my father. "I will trust him, for you," he said, reaching down to kiss my forehead. Wagner's March started playing softly and I blinked back tears.

"I love you," I said, matching my father's smile before facing the door as it opened for us. My eyes immediately locked on Seamus' and I gave him the shyest smile of yet. His face mirrored mine: a mix of happiness and slight terror. Although I think his terror was from my father, but you couldn't be sure. I took a deep breath before I started walking towards the rest of my life.

* * *

_(Woo-hoo! So now the character doesn't die…her and Shay actually get married. So…yay! I really love Seamus…but yeah. Don't like, pick another story!)_


	6. The Almost Chosen

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Almost Chosen

Neville Longbottom. The bottle landed on Neville Longbottom. I internally sighed, looking at the pink-faced, toad-loving boy and stood up, motioning for him to follow. As usual for teenagers, the boys in the circle were cat-calling and the girls giggling as I led Neville to the bathroom. I opened the door for him and gave an encouraging smile before I followed, shutting the door behind us.

"How are you doing, Neville?" I asked politely, leaning against the door and popping my mouth.

"G-Good! How…how are you?" he stammered, blushing heavily.

"Faaantastic." I muttered. I looked down at the ground for a second before popping my head up and gazing at Neville with determination. "Hey, Neville…"

"Wh-What?" he squeaked.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

He looked like he could've died on the spot. I grinned. After a minute, he answered me, his voice shaking. "Y-yes."

"Oh really? When?"

"L-Last year. After the Yule B-Ball."

"W-o-w. To who? Oh, was it your date? Who was that again…Ginny? Yes, it was her. Did you kiss Ginny?" I pried, grinning at the helpless boy.

"Y-Yes."

"Oh, okay. So you haven't had any experience with some one your age?" I smirked, sauntering towards the my classmate.

"N-Not really!"

"Would you like to?"

Remember when I said that he could've died on the spot, reader? Well, I lied. Now, I was pretty sure that he was just wishing for a rock to crawl under. Instead of waiting for an answer, like a polite person, I shortened the space between Neville and myself and grinned up at him. Without as much as another word, I reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

Neville stood stark still. It was like time had frozen for him, I'm sure. He didn't pull away, he didn't kiss back, he didn't even blink. I stared into his shocked eyes and slowly put my hand on his shoulder. With the simple gesture, he seemed to get a feeling of what was going on and slowly started to kiss me back. Grinning inside, I closed my eyes and felt his lips move against mine. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and quickly got over his embarrassment. I moved the kiss to a hurried pace, then, finding that he was comfortable with the speed, I parted my mouth and touched the tip of my tongue to his lips.

Well, reader, that wasn't the best idea. Neville froze once again and I had to pull away, sighing. "You need to be more comfortable with yourself, Neville," I whispered, sliding my hand from his shoulder, down his arm, and finally to my side.

"Why…Why are you doing this?"

"It's a game, Neville. I supposed that you would rather not have to drink."

"Oh…"

Great. I just ruined everything the poor boy knew about romance. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just a game after all, but…"

Neville interrupted me with a hand, his face red and blotchy. "No, it's okay Carlie. I-I just thought it meant…something else," he walked past me to the door and opened it to see a surprised Hermione standing there, ready to knock. He shook his head and left my view, causing Hermione to give me a worried look, but scurrying after him. I sighed and followed suit.

Arriving to the group, every head looked up at me with different expressions of incredulity. I frowned and took my place in the circle, avoiding my peers' eyes. "Alright, well, Katie, it's your turn," George said nervously, pushing the bottle towards her with his wand.

* * *

Later On:

Reader, I felt horrible. I destroyed poor Neville's first…well, technically second…kiss and it made me feel like the world was ending. The rest of the game went smoothly and the tension that was after my turn slowly faded when it was Seamus' turn. But I'll get to that in a minute. Katie was right after me, taking Harry with her, and both coming out nervous and jumping at every little thing someone said. Then Ginny and Dean came out grinning and "not dating;" after that it was Angelina and Ron, where Ron was blushing a bright red and Angelina carried a frown.

Finally it was Seamus' turn, taking Lavender with him, and not coming out until 30 minutes past their time. Well, we can all guess what _they _were doing. After deciding that the next pair should go into the other bathroom, Pavarti and George went in rather reluctantly, and came out rather reluctantly, if you know what I mean. Last was Hermione and Fred, and all I could say here is that from then on, Hermione let the twins get away with _a lot _more.

I failed to catch Neville before he went to his room, as he was one of the first to run upstairs, but I didn't let that get to me. Well after I was sure everyone fell asleep, I pulled out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment and snuck out of my dormitory, careful not to make too much noise as Hermione was a light sleeper. I walked down the stairs and sat down in a chair, the Common Room empty and the fire just barely glowing. I set to work on my letter.

Finishing in a matter of thirty minutes, for I could not think of what to say, I folded up my letter, grabbed my quill and ink, and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I had trouble finding the room where Neville slept in, because everything was upside down for them, but only made three mistakes until I got it right. I was greeted by Ron's loud snores and the constant kicking of Seamus' feet at his sheets.

"Silencio," I whispered, covering any noise I made to the boys. I walked to Neville's bed and sighed, looking at his boyish face lined with sadness. I placed the letter next to his _Mimbulus Nimbletonia _and took one last look at him before I went back to my own bed.

* * *

Next Day:

I sat in the Great Hall, happily chatting with Lavender and Pavarti about the next D.A. meeting when I was stopped by a nervous mumble behind me. Pavarti, who was sitting across from me and Lavender, wasn't looking at me, but above me. I turned around curiously and smiled when I saw Neville clutching the letter and asking me to come out in the hall with him. I nodded and followed him, ignoring the stares of my fellow Gryffindors.

"I read your letter," he said, opening it and looking from me to the parchment and back again. "Thank you…" he whispered, "I didn't know that you liked me…"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think you'd listen…" I smiled.

"I am now," he smiled.

"Well, I haven't ever had to ask any one out before, but, will you go out with me?" I asked awkwardly.

Neville smiled uncertainly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Fantastic. Will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip then?"

"Sure!" he beamed, asking with his body to hold my hand back to the Great Hall. I obliged, walking with him and grinning.

* * *

_Neville-_

_I know you think I may have treated you wrong, and for that, I owe you an apology; because you're right. I was crude to you in the bathroom…I was just so nervous on the inside…and much like an adolescent boy, I acted like a cocky arse instead of telling you how I really feel. I didn't ever mean to hurt you…physically or emotionally. Because when I saw your face full of hurt, I hurt on the inside. It was at that point that I realized that I like you. Like, really like you. I hope you can forgive me…otherwise I don't know what I'd do with myself. Please let me know what you think about…us…and while I know you wouldn't do it anyway, you can tell your roommates. You have a right to, obviously. _

_Much love, _

_Carlie. _

_P.S. I'm sorry this letter can be so confusing…I was a wreck trying to write it at three in the morning. I tried to make it perfect for you. But I now realize that I could never accomplish that. _

* * *

_(Neville is a tad OOC, but oh well. This story was longer than the others, as the others were 3 pages on Word only, no longer, no less. I feel slightly bad for that, but oh well. What can one do? If you didn't like the story, then go to the next one. Ciao, readers! Oh, P.S. Sorry if I spelt_ _Mimbulus Nimbletonia wrong…I really didn't feel like looking it up.)_


	7. Thing One

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

Thing One

Fred Weasley. The bottle landed on Fred Weasley. I couldn't have been more ecstatic. Fred and I had a…secret relationship, you could say. We have been both seeing each other off and on for the past two years, even when he took Angelina to the Yule Ball. But the twist was that no one knew we were seeing each other. Mainly because it was just more of a "hook up" deal than an actual "dating" deal.

I jumped up and grinned at my companion and strutted to the bathroom, making sure to swing my backside as I went; I knew he loved that. Once I was out of sight of the group, I nearly ran to the bathroom, giddy with joy. Upon entering the bathroom, I walked a few feet in and turned around, facing the open door. Fred came into view seconds later and grinned, shutting the door behind him. I ran into his arms, jumping up and locking my legs around his waist, molding my mouth to his and bringing my arms around his neck.

Fred smirked into the kiss and brought his arms around my back, tightening his hold on me. I nipped at his bottom lip, moaning when he grabbed my butt. I gripped his hair with my fingers, bringing his head towards mine even more. Fred walked forward and pushed me against the bathroom stall, then brought his tongue to my lips, licking them softly. I sighed and let his tongue slip against mine, slowly battling for dominance. I slid my hands down to his shoulders and traced small circles, pushing my chest against his.

Fred brought his hands up under my shirt and placed them underneath my bra strap, pushing my back towards him. I grinded against Fred's growing erection, moaning at the friction. Fred sighed against my mouth and kissed down my neck, sucking softly on my soft spot. A thought that was pressing against my mind for some time now came up, screaming in my mind. I knew I had to do something about it now. I squeezed his shoulders lightly. "Fred…" I whispered.

"Mmm…" he responded, unclasping my bra and bringing his hands to my breasts, massaging them. He kissed back up my neck and licked the underside of my chin, causing me to shiver. He grinned and brought my ear lobe between his lips.

"Fred…" I whispered again.

"Hm?" he continued kissing down my neck.

"_Fred!"_

"Alright what?" he asked, pulling away and looking at me, smirking.

"What are we doing?" I asked, dreading the worst. But this had to come eventually, I thought.

"We're snogging," he smirked, setting me down.

"No, well, yes, but I mean…" I hesitated, "what are we to each other?"

Fred's smile somewhat faded. "We're…" he paused, looking unsure, "well, I don't know what the words are, but we're _us,_" he smiled again.

"Fred…" I avoided his eyes, looking down.

"Hey, look at me," he said, bringing his fingers underneath my chin and pushing my head up. "What's up?"

"I…" I quivered at his touch, my face heating. This is it, I told myself. "I love you."

Fred's eyes widened and he stepped away, shocked, dropping me to the ground.

"Hey, guys. C'mon," It was Ron, knocking.

"I…" he nearly tripped over his feet. "I'm sorry," he sped out of the room, not looking back. Tears rushed to my eyes and I waited a second to push them back before heading back to the Common Room. Everyone stared at me questioningly when I sat down. It was tense for a minute when Fred spoke, "Right. Um, Pavarti, you go."

* * *

Later On:

I had barely paid attention to the rest of the game. I only saw the pairs go up; Pavarti and Harry, Ginny and Dean, Lavender and George, Angelina and Seamus, Katie and Dean and Hermione and Neville. I didn't care to notice how the couplings ended up nor how Fred would send me guilty looks every time I moved my eyes from my lap. The game just ended with Katie and Dean talking by the fire and Harry trying to run up to the boys' dormitory from a fuming Pavarti and Lavender. I sighed and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with Hermione.

"What happened?" she whispered once we were passing the third years' room.

"Nothing," I sighed, blinking back fresh tears. "I'll tell you later. I'm…too tired." Hermione nodded, slightly disappointed, but continued to walk with me in silence. I only kicked off my shoes and threw my jumper to the ground before collapsing on the bed, tears running freely down my face in quite sobs.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Alright students, please be careful on your trip to Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall said, collecting the paper slips from the third years. Lavender, Pavarti and I walked together, Lavender gossiping openly about what had happened last night.

"I can't believe that Seamus did that with her! I mean, I know how he is and all, but still! She is older than him! He'd at least have some respect."

"I think you're just jealous, Lav. Look at all of the facts! You're totally becoming boggled," Pavarti said, casting a weary eye for Seamus or Angelina.

"I am not!" She quickly retorted, blushing. "Anyway, you never told us what happened between you and Fr-"

"_Don't say his name!" _I whispered harshly, whipping my head around to see if anyone heard.

"Someone's touchy. Did something go wrong?" Pavarti asked carefully.

"There was nothing to go wrong with," I sighed.

"Oh, no, no, no, Carlie! I know something happened, we all know that something was up between you two! Please, tell us!" Lavender pushed.

"Carlie." I jumped at the voice behind me, Lavender giggled and Pavarti blushed. I turned around to see Fred standing there, unsmiling, twin-less. I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Fred," I whispered.

"Can I talk to you?" he pleaded, trying to catch my eye.

"No, no, no!" Lavender exclaimed at once, ignoring mine and Pavarti's stares. "If you have something to say to her, you can say it to us as well."

I whipped around between Lavender and Fred. "Lav-"

"No, it's…alright," Fred interrupted, blushing, but keeping my eye contact. "I, Carlie… I'm sorry about what happened last night. Uh, I didn't know…I wasn't expecting it. But, I feel the same, I mean, I love y-you," he stammered, acting very much unlike himself.

Lavender squealed, hugging a relieved Pavarti. I stood still, utterly shocked. "R-Really?" I whispered at last, tears coming to my eyes. Fred nodded, smiling, and I grinned back. "I love you, too!" I said, jumping into his arms and hugging him. He grinned and kissed me hard, stringing my hair between his fingers while he pushed my head up to meet his. _Finally…_

* * *

_(Well, well, well. If you couldn't tell, Fred is by far my favorite twin. Teehee… If you didn't like this story, skip ahead. P.S. Sorry, if he's a wee OOC. What are you going to do when you have to put him in a serious role? I mean, really? *grins*)_


	8. Thing Two

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

Thing Two

George Weasley. The bottle landed on George Weasley. I smiled, looking up at my companion. George grinned and stood up, offering his hand to me. I shyly took it and jumped up, following him to the bathroom, blushing at the cat-calls. I supposed you guessed it now, yep; I have a crush on George Weasley. I don't really know when it started, but I'm guessing it was sometime after last year, when we went to the Yule Ball together…as friends, of course. Now it was our seventh year, and I have to make my move. Now or never, right?

George turned around to look at me, smiled, and hurried us on to the bathroom. Oh, hell, he must want this as much as I do! We reached the bathroom and he shut the door, turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"The bottle picked you," I stated matter-of-factly.

George nodded, "I guess it did."

"And we have to…er…_kiss. _Right?" I blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, drinking at this age is illegal," he grinned, stepping forward.

"We wouldn't want to break the rules, now would we?" I smiled, taking a tentative step forward, playing his game.

"Oh, no, Professor McGonagall would take a load of house points off…" he took another step.

"Dumbledore would be very angry…" I said, copying his step up.

"And think about Umbridge, she would die of happiness," he stepped forward.

"I don't think we can allow Umbridge the satisfaction," I smiled, meeting him in the middle.

"Fred would kill me if we made her happy…" he murmured, his lips inches away from mine.

"I'd rather you not be dead," I closed the space between us, kissing him. George smiled and angled my head up to his. I brought my hand to his, which rested on my cheek. Our mouths moved in sync, tongues clashing, lips smoldering one other's. George's free hand moved down my waist and up the back of my shirt, causing me to shiver. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and ran it along his teeth.

George hoisted my leg up around his waist, and the other followed, my arms locking around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist, holding me up as he attacked my mouth. I sighed happily when he started kissing down my neck, pausing only to suck on my soft-spot. "George…" I whispered, bringing his lips up to mine.

"I like you," he said, his lips resting on mine.

"You have no idea…" I kissed him again, softly.

"I had a feeling," he smiled, kissing me back. "I mean, everyone likes me."

"Oh, hell!" I exclaimed, pulling back enough to smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"You love me," he grinned, setting me down.

"Sigh…yes, I do," I ran my fingers through my hair, faking a sigh.

"Sigh? Did you actually say 'sigh?'" he laughed.

"Problem?" I challenged, smirking. There was a knock at the door.

"Time ta get out! Let other people go, yah!" Seamus shouted, pounding on the door.

"We're coming!" we said, walking out of the bathroom and to the Common Room, holding hands.

* * *

Later On:

I sighed, leaning back in George's arms. The game had ended and everyone went to bed, sans George and myself. We were sitting in front of the fireplace, gazing at the dim glow it emitted. I chuckled internally, thinking of the couples that were sent to the bathroom. Fred and Hermione came out blushing; Harry and Lavender came out, Harry indifferent, Lavender smiling; Ron and Angelina was next, both scowling and gulping two glasses of Fire Whiskey down, much to Hermione's chagrin; then it was Neville and Ginny, both frowning, but yes, they did kiss; Dean and Katie returned smiling/blushing; and finally Seamus and Pavarti…well, I can just say that they will be having a horrid hangover in the morning.

"Carlie…" George sighed into my ear, kissing my neck.

"Hmm?" I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at his flaming red hair.

"I don't think I'll be staying here much longer."

"What?" I moved out of his arms and looked at him, concerned.

"Umbridge needs a…lesson," he smirked. "Fred and I are going to give it to her…and we're thinking that it should happen soon."

"…Where will you go?"

He hesitated. "Diagon Alley. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is under plan, it's almost done," he smiled, getting a slightly glazed look.

"Your dream," I whispered, half-smiling, half-frowning.

"Yeah…" he snapped out of his glazed look. "You'll be able to visit any time…you know, if you want. School is almost over and exams are coming up, so after that, you can come whenever."

"I'd like to see the joke shop," I smiled, "We should get to bed…"

"What's a few hours less of sleep?" he asked, kissing me. I pulled back reluctantly.

"It matters to you. You have to get your plans straight," I kissed him on the cheek and got up, pulling him with me. "Come on, George. Wouldn't want to give Umbridge any reason to give us a detention. Plus, tomorrow's Hogsmeade!"

"We've been going to Hogsmeade for four years, you're still excited?" he asked, amused.

"Hey, anything to get away from old toad-face," I grinned, walking to the stairs where the girls' dormitory was. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Or, you can come with me to bed," he suggested, grinning.

"Oh Merlin. Not even dating for three hours and you're trying to get me to sleep with you."

"That's me," he grinned, letting go of my hands. His face and voice turned serious. "I'll see you in the morning."

I leaned up and kissed him softly, "Good night." I walked to my room, not looking back.

"Night." I heard him whisper, then heard his footsteps up the boys' dormitory.

* * *

_(Well? Even though Fred is still my favorite, I can't help but giving George a happy ending. I just love all the Weasleys. Sigh. Don't like, skip ahead. Thank you! "Weasley is our king!")_


	9. The Quidditch Keeper

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven (Well, not really 7 Minutes for this story, but w/e.)

The Quidditch Keeper

_(This one is longer than the others, whose pages were to the maximum of three, minus Neville. This story has a different setting so I have to center this around Harry's third year, and Carlie is a 6th year, Oliver, 7th. Just for your information… Thank you and enjoy! Also, this story contains smut… and, remember, don't like, skip ahead!)_

* * *

I walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Angelina, Fred and George. "Morning, Carlie!" Angelina smiled, looking up from her Quidditch book.

"Hello. Are you guys ready for the match today?" I asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Yeah, we've been ready for Slytherin for weeks," George said.

"Oliver reckons that we'll beat them in minutes," Fred said through a mouth full of eggs.

I attempted to keep my blush down. "Oh, I'm sure you will," I looked around, spotting all of the Gryffindor Quidditch players except him. "Where is Oliver?"

"Iono," Fred said, stuffing more food in his mouth. "Probably talking to Harry or something." Angelina glared at him for his lack of manners.

"Harry is over there," George pointed out, placing his quill down. Fred shrugged.

"He's probably polishing his broom," Angelina said, setting her fork down.

"He did that last night in the Common Room," I replied.

"He likes to do it the night before and the day of," She said, standing up. Fred and George snickered at the innuendo, which sported a glare from Angelina. "Well, I'm off. I forgot my broom upstairs and we have to be there in," she checked her watch and then looked at Fred and George. "a half an hour. Don't be late, you two."

"She thinks we'll be late," Fred and George laughed once she left.

* * *

Later On:

Everyone gathered around Harry's bed, talking about the Hufflepuff match. What a dirty trick, those Slytherins. "Where is Wood?" Harry asked suddenly, which sparked my interest. _Where __is__ Wood?_

"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself," Fred said, grinning.

"Oh, darn!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, best of luck, but I forgot about my essay for Snape!" I rushed out of the room and into the direction of the Common Room. Once I was certain that they thought I ran off to Gryffindor tower, I set back towards the Quidditch pitch, shaking and blushing.

"…We had an essay for Snape?" George asked nervously.

"We shouldn't have! I mean, she's in our class, and she's not the brightest, but if we do, then I have to go!" Fred said, looking worried.

"We don't have an essay," Angelina replied, looking in the direction Carlie went. "That was only set for third years, right? You guys have an essay?" Seeing Hermione's nod, she smiled. "I know what she's doing. Best leave her alone."

"What _is_ she doing?"

I stepped into the Quidditch shower room quietly, trying to not make any noise while I stripped myself of my Hogwarts robe. I saw the steam envelope the room, coming from the farthest shower. _This is it._ I told myself, shaking as I took my shoes off. I walked barefoot to the shower next to Oliver's, stopped, and turned around, desperate to get away before he noticed. I couldn't do this, never mind, not now! I took a hurried step to get away, slipped on a puddle, and fell, making a loud THUNK.

"Who's there?" I heard Oliver's voice shout. I moaned and shakily stood up, my hand on my backside.

"S-sorry! I slipped!" I croaked back, trying to get away from him.

"C-Carlie? Is that you?" he asked, moving his head so he could see me while the rest of his body was concealed.

"Y-yeah. I was just…checking to make sure you didn't k-kill yourself!" Quick, easy lie.

"Kill myself?" I turned around and looked at him, blushing.

"Yeah, Fred said…"

"Fred," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Well, I'm alive," he smiled.

"Right, well, I'll just be g-going then. Have fun showering!" Smooth. Very smooth. I turned around and went to walk away, as quickly as I could without slipping.

"Uh, wait," I stopped, frozen, mid-step. "Why are your shoes off? And your cloak?"

"I…the…er…right. Okay, bye!" I ran, blushing fiercely.

"Carlie!" I didn't stop. I reached my shoes and pulled them on hastily, grabbed my cloak, took a giant leap forward, and fell. I screamed, bracing myself for the impact…that never came. I looked down and saw the cause of my fall-untied shoelaces. I also saw two arms wrapped around my body, keeping me inches from the ground. My whole back was soaking wet. "That was close."

I nearly jumped at the Scottish voice from behind me. "O-Oliver!" I squeaked, blushing. My shirt had risen up, and I felt the most peculiar piece of anatomy brushing against my lower back. Oliver seemed to notice this as well and quickly put me on my feet, and jumped back.

"Sorry!" he said, looking away from me. I turned around and looked to his face, not his…yeah. I was blushing, I was sure of it.

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come here! I just thought, well, I don't know what I thought. But, I-I like you! A lot! I mean, I know you're a year my senior, b-but, I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed, breathing heavily. In the distance, the shower was still running.

"You like me?" he asked, astonished, looking in my eyes.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, well, I kinda like you too," he smiled nervously.

"Really?" Hope was building up in my eyes, I could feel it.

"Yeah. Uhm, Well, I don't really know how to er, say this, but, do you want to join me in the…er, yeah?" he said, blushing furiously, motioning to the running shower. "I mean, we just, y'know…but since you came here…I just thought…"

"Yeah, I guess I thought that too," I stuttered. "But, we, we can. If you…want."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, then composed himself and muttered a feeble 'if you want'.

"O-Okay. Uh, let me…" I stripped myself of my shoes once again and placed my cloak on the floor, which had been covering my view of Oliver's most…intimate parts. I, blushing all the way, took my shirt and pants off, which left me in a bra and underwear. Oliver took a step towards me and kissed me, his hands reaching behind my back to unhook my bra. I shivered when I felt the luke-warm air hit my bare breasts,and pushed myself against Oliver's waiting chest.

He groaned and hooked his fingers through my underwear and pulled them down. I stepped out of them and allowed Oliver to pull me towards the running shower. He was kissing me hard and passionately and I back, and finally we made it to the steamy shower. He pushed me against the freezing wall and let the hot water rush over us, contradicting the cold. He kissed down my neck slowly, and I felt his now hard penis bumping against my stomach. His lips brushed my collarbone as he continued kissing his way towards my breasts.

He latched on a hard nipple and sucked lightly, massaging my other breast in time. I moaned out a small "Oliver," weaving my fingers through his dark hair. His unoccupied hand made it's way down to the center of my legs, rubbing the growing wetness. I moaned, bucking into his hand when a finger made its way inside of me. Oliver pulled away from my dripping center and breasts and kissed me again, smiling. I battled his tongue with mine and slid my hand down his chest, past the dark, curly hairs and to his awaiting erection.

Oliver let out a shaky moan and gripped my shoulder as I pumped my hand up and down. I ran my thumb over the slit, gathering the bit of pre cum and spreading it around the head. Oliver bucked onto my hand and moaned. I pumped my hand faster, relishing in the moans and gasps that Oliver gave me. "Stop…" he whispered, pulling my hand away from him. I looked up questioningly and was met with his "award-winning" smile. I shuddered under the intensity of his gaze.

I smiled up at him. "Come here," I whispered, standing underneath the warm spray of water. He obliged, coming up to me and tilting my head, giving me the lightest of kisses. "Oliver…" I sighed, running my heads down his slick back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, kissing me again. I looked up into his eyes: he was so sure, sure about me, yet unsure about this; he was happy, excited, nervous, passionate. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I hoped he could see it in my eyes, see how happy I was, how ready. Oliver smiled and looked away from my face and around the shower. "Here." he said, bringing me to the wall that was furthest away from the water. He put my back against it and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, guiding himself to my entrance, but not pushing in. "If we continue, I won't be able to stop," he admitted, kissing my lips once more.

"Positive. Just be-"

"Careful. I know, I understand," he smiled and pushed just the head in. Oliver moaned and pushed more in. When he reached my barrier, he paused whispered a soft "I'm sorry," then pushed all the way in. He moaned, trying his best to keep patient and still.

I whimpered, the pain was nearly unbearable, so excruciating yet with the tiniest bit of pleasure. He stayed still, waiting for me to adjust. He waited a minute or two, trying to regain his failing composer. "You…you can go," I murmured, looking into his brilliant eyes.

Oliver smiled and pulled out until only the head of him was in, then pushed in roughly. He groaned and continued the slow pace, laying his head on my shoulder. "Faster…please, Oliver, faster…" I sighed, clutching his back as he complied, jerking faster into me. I moaned, giving him encouragement, which he greedily took, thrusting faster and harder into me. Several times he hit my g-spot, sending my body into tremors of explosive pleasure, my back arching, and my head hitting the shower wall. "Oh, please!" I shouted, tightening my legs around him and pushing down as he went out.

Oliver groaned, pumping into me, his erection hitting the deepest of places. He kissed the skin on my shoulder, trailing up my neck, his head still leaning against me. He picked up speed, thrusting in me with a ferocious pace, his rhythm changing every so often as he felt his climax coming. "Oh god!" I shouted out, my orgasm building up. I pushed against him harder, faster, trying to match him thrust for thrust.

Oliver moaned and his rhythm left, he pushed into me without any sense of restraint, all thoughts on making me cum, then himself. His hand reached down to my center and massaged my clit, throwing me over the edge immediately. "_Oliver!_" I cried, digging my nails into his back. Oliver moaned and jerked a few more times before submitting to the pleasures of his orgasm.

"Carlie!" he moaned, biting into my shoulder. I opened my eyes, sighing. The steam had cleared, which probably meant that the water was cold. I looked down at the adorable Scottish man and smiled. Finally, he was mine. He and I have done it and now I carry-

"Oh, GOD," I shouted, jumping away from Oliver's welcoming embrace and into the freezing shower. "I, we, no protection, at all!" Oliver looked confused and somewhat hurt. "We didn't use any muggle-pregnancy protection, or, or, a contraception potion! Oh, oh, god. I'm too young. I'm only fif-fifteen."

"Calm, calm down," Oliver said, reaching for his robes and pulling out his wand. "Here, I know a contraception spell. Not a potion, but it should work," he smiled, placing the tip of his wand on my lower abdomen and muttering a spell I've never heard of. "You won't get pregnant now, Carlie," he hesitated, like he was going to say something else, but smiled and put his wand away and turned back to me. He pulled me in a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything. You…you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me, too, Carlie. Now, let's get back before the Quidditch team really does think I've drowned myself. Do you want to let them catch us like this?"

"Not entirely," I laughed. "Let's go…" _Life is amazing…_

* * *

_(Well, there ya go, reader. Next are the Slytherins! RxR, please!)_


	10. The Slytherins

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

I ran my hand through my hair, set my quill down and sighed. Professor Snape had assigned a 12-inch essay on the different effects of Amortentia and other common love spells, and I just finished mine. Finally. I have been in the library for, I looked down at my watch, three hours, and it has not been a walk in the Ministry to do this. Students kept talking, running in and out of the section I was in, and just, being annoying.

I placed my things gingerly in my bag and heaved it up on my shoulder. Taking one last look at my work area, I swept out of the library and towards the dungeons. Nearly there, I started walking faster. It was almost curfew, mind you, and prefects tended to be mean when they have an essay to do.

"Oi! Kale!" A very familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. And I was so close!

I turned around and gave a small smile to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "I'm not late, Draco. I still have," I checked my watch again, "seven minutes."

"You're not in trouble," Draco smirked, walking up to me, Blaise following.

"Then what is it, before I do get into trouble!"

"The Slytherins decided to play a muggle game of, what was it called, Blaise?" He jerked his head towards his dark friend.

He shrugged, "Something about Heaven."

"7 Minutes in Heaven?" I asked, incredulous.

"Ah, good, you know it. Well, yes, and you need to come along. The whole lot is in the Room of Requirement."

"What if I don't want to? I really have to get some rest, Draco."

"You're coming," Blaise said, smirking at his own private joke.

"Yes, you are. And hurry," Draco hastened, walking ahead of us, not looking back. I sighed and followed, Blaise next to me.

* * *

Room of Requirement:

I walked into the Come-and-Go room and sighed again. Slytherin's house colors were draped every where and in the middle of a circle consisting of Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott.

"Stop sighing. Sit over there, next to Nott." I set my bag down and slid off my robes, as everyone else have already done. I took my place in between Goyle and Theo and looked around.

"Have we got a bottle, or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here," Theo placed an empty butterbeer bottle in the middle of the floor and tapped it with his wand, muttering something.

"What did you do to it?"

"It's so you'll always get the other gender, when you touch the bottle, it'll…read your thoughts, sort of, and yeah. You'll catch on," Theo explained, sitting back.

"Alright…Pansy, you go first," Draco drawled, looking at her intensely.

"Uhm, I don't want to go first," She sneered, attempting to hide her blush. "Make the mud-blood go."

I glared at her. "Funny, but you know I'm not a mud-blood. I'm a bloody pureblood, you twit. And fine, I'll go first," I touched the bottle, blushing at the stares of all of my fellow Slytherins. I ignored the weird sensation of touching the bottle and spun it hard. Leaning back, I stared at the bottle start to slow. Past Blaise, Millicent, Goyle, me, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, Daphne, Draco and Astoria. Around again, jerking away from the girls as it was preparing for a stop. Slowly more still, and then it stopped. I looked up at my companion for the next seven minutes…

* * *

_(So yeah. Next two chapters are for Draco and Blaise…if you personally want Crabbe, Goyle or Nott…then just mail me and I will add it, otherwise I won't be adding them. Carlie, the main character (you), will always be the person of interest, sorry. Also, apologizing for the last story about Oliver Wood…I couldn't really think of anything else at the time. So yeah, if you_ _have __to have Oliver Wood and you don't wish for it to be a "smut-shot," then mail me as well and I'll make one. Maybe. Once again, thank you for reading, this has taken me quite a again! Oh, also…I know that Amortentia isn't learned until Harry's 6th year, but I…well, I can do what I want. And you know the rules: don't like, just skip ahead! P.S. When Draco says "Oi! Kale!" He's talking to Carlie, of course…yes, Carlie Kale, I know. Shush.)_


	11. The Unfortunate Death Eater

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Unfortunate Death Eater

Draco Malfoy. The bottle landed on Draco Malfoy. I raised an eyebrow; Draco smirked. I stood up and looked around: Pansy and Crabbe was scowling, Astoria was somewhat worried, Daphne, Millicent, Blaise and Goyle were indifferent, and Theo was…not even paying attention. Draco slowly stood up and raised a hand (in jest) for me to go in front of him.

"…Where am I going?" I asked, ignoring his hand and looking at his face.

"In that room, over there," Theo said suddenly, pointing to a door in the corner I hadn't noticed before.

"Right," I mumbled, stalking off towards the door. Opening it, I sighed. _Of course. _It was a bedroom, decked out in Slytherin colors with a large four-poster bed in the middle. A fireplace was in the far side of the room, along with the Mirror of Erised. A green shag rug was in front of the latter. _Green-__shag__, ironic. _I thought mildly, smirking.

"Kale." There was a door shut behind me. I turned around and faced my fellow 5th year.

"I have a name, _Malfoy_," I added for emphasis, smirking.

"I also have a dick," sneered Draco, "but I'm not boasting that about, am I?"

"Classy, Malfoy," I snorted, sitting on the edge of the over-sized bed. "Only you could get away with that, ne?"

"Obviously," he chuckled. "Alright…_Carlie…_" I nearly shivered. "What are we to do alone for," he checked his wrist (which I noticed did not contain a watch), "7 minutes."

"What do you think we have to do?" I rolled my eyes, but with a smile.

"Well, we could, you know, snog, but if not, then there's a lovely jar of Fire Whiskey waiting for us otherwise."

"Fire Whiskey? You're a prefect, Draco!"

He snorted. "So what? The Gryffindorks did it and got away."

"How do you know that? Spying on the Granger girl?" I laughed, although still curious.

He glared. "Right. The mudblood would wet her knickers with the idea. And about you? Longbottom sure seems to be your next target."

"_Longbottom?" _I screeched. "Well, if you think- you know what, never mind. I don't really care for Fire Whiskey, so come here."

"Ah, but you're always a taker for it," he said, but came closer anyway. "or have you gone soft?"

"Why don't you come here and find out for yourself, Malfoy?" I challenged, smirking.

"With pleasure, Kale," he stopped in front of me, our noses touching.

"Just don't imagine it's Granger you're snogging," I teased, laughing as he growled, pouncing on me, making my back hit the bed, and smothering me with his lips. I bit on his bottom lip hard, causing it to bleed. Draco grinned and opened his mouth, my tongue found his quickly. Our tongues battled for dominance with Draco, to my humiliation, winning easily. His hands slid underneath my jumper and up my pristine white shirt, not stopping until he pushed my bra, uncomfortably, mind you, up above my chest, his hand resting on my breast.

I arched my back, my hands weaving through his gelled back hair. I kissed him fervently, desperate for more, and fast. Draco smirked against my lips, pushing my back to the bed with his free hand, then slid to the bottom of my skirt. I sighed, his hands massaging my thigh and breast. I felt Draco's new-found erection against my stomach, straining against his black slacks, desperate to be free. I moved my hand from his hair and slid it down to his clothed hard-on, grabbing it. Draco gasped, obviously surprised. Smirking, I started rubbing him, hardly noticing that his own hand had made it's way under my skirt, until I felt it slide against my womanhood.

I shuddered, pushing my hips up to his hand, silently begging to be touched. Draco's lips left mine and traveled down my mouth, chin and to my neck. He licked a path down to my collarbone, his teeth trailing against the sensitive flesh. His fingers slipped underneath my underwear, causing me to cry out and grab his penis. Draco moaned and rested his head against my shoulder. To my dissatisfaction, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, come out. It's Pansy's turn. And trust me, she's not too happy right now, so I'd hurry," came Daphne's harsh voice.

"Coming!" I gasped as Draco's fingers slid out of me. He chuckled, which turned into a small moan when I gave his erection a light squeeze, before letting go. We pulled away from each other, panting. "Well," I gasped out, "that was fun."

Draco smirked, "Better than Fire Whiskey?"

"Better than Granger?" I retorted, grinning.

"Most definitely," He said, standing up and sticking his fingers in his mouth, sucking off my juices. I stood up as well, blushing at what he did -so inappropriately- but stopped.

"Wait a minute. Have you actually _been _with her?"

Draco looked at me and smirked, his fingers leaving his mouth. Without another word, he left the room, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Did he?" I whispered to myself, internally gagging. I ran out of the room and into the views of my peers.

* * *

Later On:

Reader, even though all I could think about was what Draco _didn't _say, I still somewhat managed to pay attention to the rest of the game. Pansy, much to her chagrin, was paired up with Theo; Goyle and Daphne went after, the latter smirking; Blaise and Astoria-we actually don't know what happened there; and Goyle and Millicent had to drink Fire Whiskey, to everyone's satisfaction. As everyone was leaving the Room of Requirement, in pairs, Draco caught up with Astoria and myself (I was trying to get out her experience, with failure, mind).

"Carlie."

"Ah, he learned!" I smirked, looking at the platinum haired boy.

He smirked in turn and told Astoria to "shoo off." Snorting, she joined the mysterious Blaise, leaving me with my companion. "Well?"

"Well what, Draco?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what's going to happen next?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Draco. To humor you, what's going to happen next?"

"Hmm, I was thinking we could be shag-buddies," he drawled out, smirking to himself.

"Shag-buddies?" I raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Well, with benefits. I mean, you could hold my hand, and we could have," he paused, as if searching for the perfect word, "…'titles,'" he air-quoted.

"Titles? As in shag-buddy number one and shag-buddy number two?" I laughed.

"No, Kale. As in…" he hesitated. "Boy-friend and girl-friend."

"You should probably rephrase that if you want to date me, Draco," I smiled, my heart beating a mile an hour.

He glared at me. "Go out with me, _Carlie_?"

I grinned. "Well, since you put it like that, I suppose I have nothing to do this weekend."

Draco smirked. "Then we'll make it official," he stopped, causing me to be a few steps ahead of him. "Get over here," he growled.

I grinned and jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely. _I love muggles._

* * *

_(Yup. *Popping the P* I don't really care if he (Draco) got a wee out of character… it was hard to write as him. Kinda. This story is a tad longer, I'll admit…because I couldn't help myself. *grins sheepishly* I hope you enjoyed their conversation, I sure did. And did Draco really get with Hermione? Oh, and why was Crabbe scowling when Carlie got Draco? The world may never know! Once again, don't like, skip ahead! But if you haven't liked any of the stories so far, then I doubt you'll like the last few. Sigh. Buh-Bye!)_


	12. The Italian Pureblood

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Italian Pure Blood

Blaise Zabini. The bottle landed on Blaise Zabini. Pansy immediately smirked, relieved that it hadn't landed on Draco. I smiled as well; Blaise was always a good friend of mine. He stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it gingerly, getting to my feet with his help. Once I was up, Blaise let go of my hand and strutted off towards a door that just appeared. Frowning, I followed him, ignoring the jests coming from Pansy.

I shut the door behind me and looked at the room. Green hangings were everywhere, a four-poster bed, a fire place, green rug and finally the Mirror of Erised: which Blaise was standing in front of. "Do you know what I see, Carlie?" he whispered, looking at me from the mirror. I shook my head, walking towards him and leaning against a post of the bed, staring at his reflection. "Guess."

I shrugged. "Winning the Quidditch Cup?"

He chuckled. "Not in the slightest." There was a silence. "I see you."

I almost slapped myself. "What?"

"I see you with me," he whispered again, turning around to look at me. "Snogging, shagging, dating…the lot."

"You…you saw us sh-shagging?" I blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes," he walked up to me, taking my chin in his hand, making it impossible to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Are you…nervous, Carlie?"

I gulped. "N-No. Of course not."

He smiled. "Is the great Carlie Kale nervous? Afraid of what she might see in the mirror?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I'm not afraid. I'm a bloody Slytherin!" I leaned forward, kissing him flat on the lips. He kissed back, hard. He pulled my face to his, his hands cupping my cheeks. I kissed him with as much passion I could muster, our mouths moving in sync. I pulled away from him, sucking on his bottom lip before opening my eyes. I looked at Blaise, with his eyes still closed, savoring the kiss.

I smiled, walking away from Blaise and stood in front of the mirror. I looked at Blaise's reflection, saw him turning around to face me and smile. I smiled back and turned my attention back to the mirror, my eyes getting a glazed look.

"What do you see?" he asked, making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked closely at the mirror. I saw Blaise and I, not snogging, not shagging, not dating nor foes, but married. It's hard to explain, I guess, but there I am, in a white wedding dress, next to a dress-robe clad Italian man.

"Us," I whispered at last, smiling. "Together," I turned around and looked at him. "Forever."

"Forever?" he smiled.

"Forever," I said, grinning. I walked up to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

"Oi, you two," Theo said, interrupting our moment of passion, knocking on the door. "Time to get out, it's Daphne's turn."

I pulled away from Blaise reluctantly and sighed. "We're coming!" I shouted back.

"Yeah, Nott. Keep your knickers on," Blaise muttered, walking ahead.

"_I heard that," _Theo said angrily.

I laughed and followed Blaise to the door. Before he reached it, I jumped ahead of him and leaned against it. "Are we dating?" I asked.

"Blunt," Blaise stated, an eyebrow raised, smirking. "But I like that in you."

"Well?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, we're dating, Carlie."

"But what if I don't want to date you?" I teased, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Oh, you're going to date me," He said, matter-of-factly.

"Am I?" I asked, walking to the circle and plopping down next to Theo and Goyle.

"Are you what?" Theo asked, looking at me oddly.

"Am I dating him?" I said, nodding to Blaise, who just sat down, staring at me.

"I don't know. Are you?" he was confused.

"He seems to think so…" Blaise glared, fighting a grin.

"Well are you?" Theo asked, scratching his head. Poor lad.

"Yes. She is," Blaise growled.

"Told you. Totally delusional, that one. I never recalled saying yes."

"Uh, Carlie…I wouldn't egg him on," Crabbe said nervously, looking between the pair of us.

"Egging him? Who is? Not me, of course," I hid my laughter with a badly impersonated cough.

"Alright, Kale. Don't-" Draco started, rolling his eyes.

"That's it," Blaise got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "I'm going to need to teach you a lesson," he jerked me away from the circle and out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"You girls are in for a rough night," Draco smirked, leaning back and stretching.

"Why do you say that?" Astoria asked, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

"Because Blaise goes all fucking night long. You should have heard him when…"

"Yeah, we really don't want to know that," Daphne sneered. "Just because you get off at your best friend doesn't mean we need to know."

"He is not my best friend and I do not get off at him. How dare you-"

"Yes, how dare I?" she retorted, getting up. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave! Not everyone has gone!" Pansy shrieked, looking at Draco.

"Yeah, I'm out too, guys. Later," Theo said, following Daphne.

"How boring," Draco rolled his eyes, getting up as well. Crabbe and Goyle got up, trailing after Draco.

"No! Not you!" Pansy started panicking.

"I guess I'll be going too," Astoria said quietly, following the already gone guys.

"Oh, god. You all have no fun!" Pansy sighed, getting up and leaving as well.

* * *

The door to the Common Room banged open and Blaise and I crashed through it, mouths molded to each other.

"Bloody Hell!" I heard someone shout. "Ah, great. No one is going to get any sleep tonight."

"Go Zabini!"

"Who is that with him?"

"_Carlie!"_

Blaise hooked my legs around his waist and pulled away from my mouth, glaring at his peers. "Don't bother us." My lips greedily met his again, silencing him from any further speech. We bumped into the couch and a few tables before we walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. _Oh, this will be a fun night._

* * *

"Sorry, Malfoy. They went up to his room."

"God damn it!"

"Draco, you can share with me- I mean, us."

"Shut up, Pansy."

* * *

_(This was another longer story, sorry there was more dialog than snogging/shagging. I still thought it was pretty funny though. Also, sorry your character kinda switched personalities. Shy to really freaking outgoing. Ha-ha. I have 'Be Prepared' from The Lion King stuck in my head. Thought you should know that. Once again, don't like, skip ahead! There's only Cedric left, I believe. Unless, as I have previously stated [In Draco's story], one of you wants a Crabbe/Goyle/Nott story. "Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed. Respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared: Be prepared!" Right. Sorry. The movie just re-released. I'm pretty pumped. Next story, you'll be in Ced's year, different setting and all. I believe I will use the Tri-Wizard Tournament year. Yay!)_


	13. The TriWizard Champion

Harry Potter 7 Minutes in Heaven

The Tri-Wizard Champion

_(Like I said in the previous story, this is Ced's story…set in Harry's fourth year. You and Cedric are 7th year Hufflepuffs…uhm, I guess I'll put this story before the third challenge right before he *sniffles* dies. There will also be smut. Mmkay? Mmkay. And I can't really say my usual 'don't like, skip ahead!' because there are no more stories to skip ahead to. Thanks for reading and staying with me though! Review, please!)_

* * *

I sat at the shore of the Black Lake, looking towards it's murky depths, highlighted by the shadows of the moon. It was just a day before the final challenge in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and every one was either really pumped or extremely worried. I was a little of both, I admit, because one of my best friends was competing. Harry Potter, you may ask? No, no, Cedric Diggory actually fills that spot. The humble, honest and generous Hufflepuff, competing in the hardest, most dangerous feats known to Wizard or Witch. That is why I'm worried…no other reason…at all.

I heard grass crunching in the distance, then a sigh as someone plopped down next to me. "Hello, Carlie."

I looked over at my companion. "Cedric," I nodded, smiling. He smiled back, then turned his head towards the lake. I followed suit. "Beautiful isn't it, the moon?" I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back, placing his hand on top of mine.

I laughed, blushing. "Corny, but sweet. Thank you." He laughed as well, then stopped, sighing. "You're worried."

Cedric nodded, unhappily. "But excited, I guess."

"I'm worried."

"Thank you," he said, clutching my hand.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company, of course I do," I smiled to myself. "But it's the night before the final challenge. Aren't you wanting to spend it with Cho?"

"If I was wanting to, I wouldn't be here, would I?" he smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Isn't Cho wanting to spend it with you? I mean this could be the last…" I stopped, choking back tears.

"Don't," he whispered, straining himself. "It won't be. I'd never leave you behind."

"Ced, we have been friends for seven years now. I-I don't know what I'd do if you-"

Cedric stopped my tears, turning his head to me, and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Please. Don't, Carls. I, I don't want to think about it."

I was blushing a fantastic shade of red. "Cedric," I whispered, looking into his brilliant eyes.

"Carlie. Promise me one thing, please just do one thing for me," he was straining to keep his composer again, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Anything, anything Cedricm" I cried, clutching his shoulder with my free hand.

"Will…will you g-give me-" he paused, nearly shaking, "yourself."

"My…self?" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I-I want to…make love to you."

"You want m-me to give you my vir-gin-ity?" I choked out, blushing.

"It's too much," he said, turning away from me and looking back at the lake.

"Wha-what about Cho?" I whispered, looking at him intensely.

"She…" he hesitated, searching for the right word, "isn't like…you. You, my best friend, m-my, as they say, partner in crime, my…love."

"Y-your love?" He looked at me, connecting eyes.

"I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't have said anything," he went to get up, but I pushed him back down, my hand still resting on his shoulder. He looked at me, shocked. I leaned up, kissing him softly on his lips.

Pulling away, I whispered, "Cedric, I give myself to you."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Carlie, I give myself to you," he whispered, his breath touching my lips, then captured them again; our kisses becoming desperate. My shaking hands found the buttons on his shirt, undoing them quickly. Cedric loomed over me, laying me on the cold ground and undoing my tie. His shirt became undone, his tie was loosened.

"C-Cedric," I whispered, running my hands along his bare chest. I threw his tie to the ground, my jumper and tie being discarded as well. He pulled away from my mouth and folded up the jumper hastily, placing it under my head. He undid the first few buttons on my top, exposing my mid-section up. Running his hands on the underside of my shirt, his fingers tickled my stomach, then back. He swept them to my bra and undid it quickly, keeping eye contact. I shuddered when his hands found my breasts underneath my bra, massaging them and protecting them from the cold air.

He smiled when I arched my back, and brought his hands down and out of my shirt. He cupped my cheek, looking at me when he kissed me. I kissed him back, full of passion, and ran my tongue along his lips, which automatically opened for me. Our tongues clashed fervently and my hands slid down towards his slacks, timidly rubbing his erection.

Cedric let out a shaky breath, his hands leaving my cheeks and trailing down to the end of my skirt. He fingered it gently, slowly running his cold fingers up my thighs, causing me to shiver. I undid his belt, pulled down his zipper, and reaching inside his boxers, cupping his erection. Cedric arched his back and moaned. He pulled my soaked underwear aside and slid his fingers down my folds, causing me to arch my back. He entered a finger inside of me and I sighed, lightly pumping his shaft.

He added a second finger. "Cedric!" I gasped, blushing, "Please!" He started pumping his fingers, adding a third one. I squeezed his member accidentally, making Cedric thrust into my hands. I moaned, gathering the pre-cum from the slit and rubbing it down his shaft. Cedric rocked into my hand, groaning. He moved his fingers faster, pushing me to my climax fast. "Oh, Gods!" I moaned, my orgasm crashing down on me.

He rode out my orgasm with me, sighing when my hand left his erection. Pulling his fingers out, he kissed my forehead. "Are you ready?" he whispered, kicking his slacks and boxers down to his knees and rubbing his wet fingers on his shaft. I nodded, shaking from the aftershocks.

He lined himself up with my entrance. "I love you, Carlie," he whispered.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, bringing him down to my lips. "I love you."

He pushed into me, not stopping until he reached my hymen. "This will hurt. I'm so sorry," he said, and after waiting for my nod of approval, he pushed in all the way, my barrier breaking. He moaned, his eyes closing. My eyes widened, a few tears escaping, and I gasped. He waited patiently until I knew I was ready, then with my whisper of "okay," he pulled out, then pushed back in slowly.

Cedric moaned, angling my hips to meet mine thrust-for-thrust. I greedily accepted him, my pain slowly fading, our hips clashing together. "Oh, please," I whispered, kissing him. He pumped faster into me, not slowing down if his life counted on it. My stocking-clad legs wrapped around his hips, giving us a better angle. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and pulled out until only the tip was in, then pushing back in again.

"Carlie," he moaned, thrusting harder into me.

"Yes, Cedric, yes!" I threw my head back, smiling through my gasps. I pushed onto Cedric faster, my climax coming fast. Cedric's was coming too, I could tell, as his thrusts lost their rhythm, his hips jerking into me with such speed and force, I could barely handle it. "Oh god!" I gasped, tightening my legs around him and digging my nails in his back.

Cedric moaned and tightened his arms around me, his kisses on my neck becoming sloppy and desperate. I felt my lower abdomen tighten, my inner-most walls clenching and unclenching on his penis. "Cedric!" I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as I had my second orgasm.

"Carlie!" he shouted, coming after a few more thrusts. He slowed down and came to a stop, panting.

"That," I gasped through heavy breaths, "was amazing, Ced."

"I love you so much, Carlie," he replied, pulling out of me with a soft groan, and nuzzling his head on my shoulder.

"Don't leave me tomorrow," I whispered.

"_Never."_

* * *

_(*Chokes up* So sad! Too bad Cedric does leave her. Awww, poor Carlie. Poor Cedric. Anyway, sorry about the smut; blah, blah, blah, don't like, sucks for you because there aren't any more stories. Also, yes, this one is nearly five pages long, just like Oliver's…but I can't help it. So, yeah. And I guess now here's the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of J.K. Rowling's characters, story lines, quotes nor personalities. Carlie Kale is entirely made up by me, everything else does not belong to me. Thank you for reading and I still hope to receive messages or reviews. Blah, blah, blah. Thanks again! Love, Haley)_


End file.
